


Shadow Of Time: Sombra x Reaper

by Joseikage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! This one is made for everyone 13+ I know my usual stuff is explicit, but this is gonna be a cool story without the NSFW. There will be swearing, dark themes, and some suggestion and blood and gore, but that's it! :) Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 4





	Shadow Of Time: Sombra x Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! This one is made for everyone 13+ I know my usual stuff is explicit, but this is gonna be a cool story without the NSFW. There will be swearing, dark themes, and some suggestion and blood and gore, but that's it! :) Hope you all enjoy!

A young woman sat at her desk fidgeting around with her translocator, a device that she used to teleport her out of places quickly in a pinch. It had been nearly destroyed in the last fight involving an angry ape with a large electric gun. She groaned as the device sparked violently.

"¡Chin! _Damn,_ " she swore, sitting back and sighing deeply. Her lavender-coloured eyes flitted up to the ceiling tiredly and she tapped her purple nails on her leg in frustration. 

Her hair, brown to purple Ombre that was parted to her right side, bounced as she slumped her head over. She put a hand against the left, shaved part of her head and gently ran a finger across her scalp, making sure the wires were where they needed to be.

She had sacrificed a lot to acquire knowledge that would unearth a major conspiracy in the world: her name, her life, and even her body, as she became a cyborg upgraded with the latest hacking technology. She knew herself as Olivia, but the rest of the world knew her as—

"Sombra!" Reaper snarled outside of her door.

"Great... an unexpected guest..." Sombra muttered under her breath before telling him to enter.

"What the hell are you doing? Akande called a team meeting and you weren't there."

"I'm trying to fix my translocator. Something's wrong with it..." she admitted.

"Sombra... we need to talk about Volskaya. I know you let Katya go. I just wanna know why," he demanded. 

Sombra crossed her arms and tilted her head back to look at him. She didn't have to tilt it far, as he was standing straight behind her chair, staring down at her.

She groaned as she eyed his edgy-looking black leather mission suit, complete with a hooded leather cloak and a serial killer white mask that was in the shape of some sort of bird's skull without the beak.

"Do you always have to wear that getup? We're inside and we finished our mission."

"Sombra..." he growled a warning, balling his hands, covered in black leather gauntlets that had metal talons on the ends, into fists impatiently.

Sombra sighed in exasperation and pressed a hand against her temple.

"Look Gabe, you're my friend. I know we just work together and all, but I consider you to be one of my closest friends. I swear that I'll tell you everything about what I'm doing, but the time isn't right." 

"When will it be?" he demanded.

"I really don't know, Gabriel... at least not right now."

The Reaper, Gabriel Reyes, let out a low growl and sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can cover for you with Akande. He knows you're up to something. If you're not careful..."

"Hey, I'm always careful, no? You let me handle him, alright?"

Reyes fists tightened further in their already-clenched form and the sound of metal grinding against metal filled the air as the talons collided.

"Fine, then I'm not going to be looking out for you or covering for you anymore. I'm done," he told her.

Sombra shot him a sad look.

"Gabriel... look, I—"

"Don't you _'Gabriel'_ me. I said that I'm done. You and your dangerous little games are going to get out of hand and Akande is going to come down on you. You know who his personal hitman is, too..."

Reyes walked over to her door to exit before turning around and staring at her with a look of concern and frustration that was hidden by his mask. 

"You'd best hope your little translocator explodes and either sucks you into another dimension or kills you, or else I'm gonna be the one who has to get rid of you," he snarled as he left the room.

As soon as he slammed the door shut, Sombra let out a tired sigh, grabbed a bottle of Mezcal from under her desk, took a long sip of it, and went back to work on her device, messing with the wiring.

 _There... all patched up, but it's still not working?_ she questioned, turning it around in her hands. _Maybe... maybe it needs a small jolt of electricity to jump start the circuits a bit. I mean, it was fried by electricity earlier._

She set up a small current and administered a shock to the device. When it did nothing, she upped the voltage. Still nothing. She groaned and bit her lip, turning the voltage up a lot higher, about the same as that of the ape's gun, and shocked it.

The translocator suddenly began to glow again with its usual pink-purple hue, and Sombra let out a low chuckle.

"Piece of cake," she bragged, leaning back in her seat lazily.

She had spoken too soon as the glow brightened to a blinding white and began sparking dangerously. She covered her face to brace for an explosion of some sort and waited for the inevitable. Only... the inevitable never happened.

When the light disappeared behind her eyelids, she lowered her hands and squinted her eyes open nervously to find herself in a dusty room with a broken translocator. She took in a breath and almost immediately began to cough violently.

_Did it release some sort of powder chemical? No, it can't have! But just in case, I need to leave!_

She panicked as she rushed out of her room and into the raised assault rifles of soldiers who were not Talon. Sombra gaped at them in shock for a moment and then smiled, raising her hands up in a peaceful expression.

"Hey there," she greeted them, "maybe you shouldn't kill me. I'm worth a lot more to you alive than dead. Ever heard of Sombra? Well, you're looking at her now."

They eyed her warily before shooting each other a look of confusion.

"You were presumed dead when you went missing 5 years ago," one of them declared.

"Hold on, this is a joke, right?" Sombra laughed loudly and wiped a tear out of her eyes. "Okay, Gabriel! You can come out now, you got me!"

"Come with us, _now,"_ the other demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

"¡Ay! _Hey!_ You're taking this very seriously... It's just a joke! If you actually hurt me, Reaper will destroy you!"

The one grabbing her arm stopped in his tracks and stared at her curiously.

"Are you talking about... Talon member Gabriel Reyes, code named 'Reaper'?"

"Duh..."

"Hm," the guard responded, pushing her forward and nearly dragging her along until they arrived at the council room, where Akande, Talon's leader usually held his board meetings. 

Sombra gaped in shock as she realised it wasn't the same room at all. It had been transformed from the dark, small space with a large table and multiple chairs, into a proper board room with what appeared to be the latest in tracking, weather, geography, GPS, and tactical technology.

The room was now bright and lively, though it had a stern, military vibe about it. The two soldiers brought Sombra up to a man that was of stocky build and was wearing a post-apocalyptic sort of get-up that you'd see in a video game. She recognized his build almost instantly.

"Gabe!" she cried out, rushing up to him and throwing her arms around him.

The man stiffened and turned around, but it wasn't Gabriel Reyes; instead it was a white-haired man with ice-blue eyes who was scowling at her. He had two scars: a long one that began on the left side of his forehead and went down and across his face to his right cheek, and a shorter one that went across the left side of his mouth through his lips.

Sombra quickly withdrew from the hug, her eyes wide with shock.

"The name's Jack, not Gabe. Jack Morrison. You'd do well to remember that," he declared, putting his hands on his hips.

"Wh... what? This is all a joke, right? Where is he? Where is Reyes?" she demanded.

"He's gone missing..." Morrison admitted, bowing his head. "The last place we saw him was downtown Paris, but that's also where a large concentration of Omnics is gathered."

He turned towards Sombra with a glare on his face and pointed at her with a large, accusing finger.

"Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be here to hack the God program and stop all of this from happening and now you show up after 5 years?! So many people died because Sombra wasn't here to save them!"

"I-I don't know what happened, alright?!" she screamed back at him, panting heavily and clutching her head in her hand. "One minute I was in my room and Gabe was... was griping at me about not following Akande's orders to a T, and the next I was here in this... this... shitty future!"

She bowed her head and took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes.

"So, what happened?"

Morrison sighed deeply and ran a hand through his white hair.

"Talon... Talon happened. They hacked a God Program code-named, 'Gaia' and it began innocently enough, scanning Humans and trying to make sense of them, but then... it all went south. It determined that Humans were a danger to themselves and the planet and needed to be eradicated."

He pulled a flask out of his pocket and offered it to Sombra. She shook her head and he opened it and took a big gulp of it before continuing.

"You were supposed to be there to hack the God Program when it got out of hand and use it the way that Talon wanted it to be used, but you weren't. You had gone missing. Reyes looked around for you, but he couldn't find you anywhere."

"It's because I somehow travelled forward in time..." Sombra admitted, finally coming to grips with what had happened.

"You... what?"

"Yeah, I know how it sounds, and I think I will have that drink now, thanks," she said, reaching over for Morrison's flask, snatching it, and gulping down its contents before handing it back. "Okay, I'm going to need to find the monkey with the lightning gun."

"Monkey? Are you talking about Winston?" Morrison asked with a scoff, shaking his head.

"Yep, that's the one. The one who was at Watchpoint Gibraltar for the longest time."

"He's... umm... indisposed."

Sombra stared at him incredulously.

"What? What the hell do you mean?!"

"Well... Lena Oxton, Tracer, is dead. She was one of the first taken by the new Omnic Crisis. I know you and she had a tumultuous relationship, but she was everything to Winston."

"Where is he?" Sombra demanded.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you're gonna be the last one he's gonna wanna see." 

Morrison wrote down the address on a piece of paper and Sombra read it and pocketed it.

"So," Morrison began, "what will you do?"

"Well first, I'm gonna find Gabe," she said with determination in her voice, "and then, the monkey."

"Hmph," Morrison scoffed and turned around to face his holographic mission map, staring down at it thoughtfully, "alright, then if you're going to find Reyes, you're gonna need a medic."

He turned and shouted, "Ana," and an older woman with an eyepatch on her right eyes, dark skin, and a black symbol just below her left eye rushed over.

"Ana, checking in," she said, giving Morrison a salute. 

She wore her white hair long and braided in a ponytail and had on some light bodyarmour with a dust, shabby cloak, suited for blending in with a desert environment. She also carried a sniper rifle and some glowing cans in a utility belt on her person.

"Oh," Sombra started, "I know all about you, Ana Amari. You selfishly lied to your daughter and kept secrets from her so she wouldn't join Overwatch; you even faked your own death so you could take a little vacation from it all. How selfish."

Ana's face darkened and warped into an angry scowl. She quickly raised her sniper rifle at the younger woman and Morrison stepped between them, trying to calm Ana down. She pushed him aside and pointed her sniper rifle at Sombra once more.

"My daughter is dead. If you ever talk about her again, I'll send you to meet her."

Sombra gaped at the woman in surprise.

"She's... dead?" she demanded in shock.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Ana bit back angrily.

"How many others in Overwatch and Talon? Who else died?"

Morrison sighed deeply and ran a hand through his thin, snowy hair.

"Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Lena Oxton, Dr. Mei Ling Zhou, Hanzo Shimada, Fareeha Amari, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Akande 'Doomfist' Ogundimu, Angela Ziegler, Amelie 'Widowmaker' LaCroix, and now Reyes, who has gone missing," he informed her.

"Wait, Lúcio was in Overwatch?" Sombra inquired in confusion.

"Yes, when the God Program threatened the world, he joined up with them, and Ana and I joined up later. Much too late..." he said, his voice heavy with regret.

Sombra's breath caught in her throat and she staggered anxiously in her spot as she tried to come to grips with everything.

_This is real... So many are dead... and now Gabe is missing..._

She steadied herself and narrowed her eyebrows with determination, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm not gonna let Gabe be the next one on that list of the dead. Let's go find him, now," she declared, turning around and heading towards the exit. 

Ana Amari and Jack Morrison exchanged a look of worry before Amari nodded and followed after the determined hacker.


End file.
